Two Sides of the Same Coin
by Murphy8370
Summary: Saint and Rurin have been loyal subjects to Lord Aizen for longer than they care to remember, but during a training excersize the espada are running for new recruits they turn to the Shinigami for help against the one man who seeks to destroy them.
1. Chapter 1

"Segunda Espada Rurin..." Rurin cringed, hearing Aizen's disappointment in his echoing voice. "... your actions in these passing days has forced my hand. Your flaw has caused more aggravation than anything else. Gin, Tousen and myself all agree that your punishment must fit your crime."

"Lord Aizen, please..." Rurin said, his voice almost turning pleading in tone.

"Silence!" Tousen's voice rang out, the features that Rurin could see were contorted with anger. "You will be silent when Aizen is speaking to you!"

Aizen smirked. "We have all agreed that the punishment we have chosen for you is fitting. You will not lose your arrancar status, entirely, but you will be banished to Earth until such a time as I feel you are humbled and fit for duty under my rule." he gestured to Gin for something that had been covered with a white cloth on a side table to the right of Aizen's throne. "I will fill your hollow hole with the hogyoku's power and make your soul human, you will have no powers, no mask and you will not be allowed back in Hueco Mundo until I fetch you. I have added an extra to this as well, your soul will only remain human as long as your human body is alive, but you will not be able to terminate your life on your own, if you should choose too, your soul will disintergrate. Do you understand your punishment?"

Rurin stared at the ground, his knees pressed to the cold marble, his body shaking with restrained fury, his head spinning, he couldn't seem to think beyond the unfairness of the situation. Hand in hand with his fury was despair, everything he had worked for was being ripped from him by the very man he had sworn to protect and follow.

"Yes, sir." his voice was quiet, he didn't need to yell. There was nothing left for him to do.

"I will send for you when I feel you are prepared." Aizen said, his voice almost fatherly in it's tone, false affection.

"Yes, sir."

"Now stand."

Rurin stood, facing Aizen with determination, not wanting the three standing on the raised dias to see the pain he was suffering, the rage he was feeling towards them and the despair. He walked forward slowly, his hands clenched at his sides. Standing before Aizen he lifted his head and closed his eyes, waiting, he felt when the hogyoku touched the skin around his hole centered in his chest. It didn't hurt at first, felt more like tingling, like cold fire around his hole, time seemed to slow for Rurin as the tingling became pain, his body felt as though it had suddenly been set aflame, fever broke out causing sweat to drip over his face and body. He would not scream though, he would not make a sound, not in front of his leaders, not in front of the other espada, he would use silence as his strength. As the pain grew to a climax, his face began to contort, his body tense and straining against the incredible heat and pain coursing through his very blood, he opened his eyes one last time, staring through the three standing on the dias and fell away as his vision turned to black.

Night had fallen in the human world when Rurin awoke once more, his head throbbing, his chest still burning but the pain had dulled as he lay in the dark alley, he raised his hand and placed it just below his heart where his hollow hole used to be and felt only cotton beneathe his hand. In a panic he raised the shirt and searched for the hole with his hands, skin touched skin, warm and alive it felt almost alien to him. Everything about what he had become felt wrong, breathing was laborious in the smoggy air of the city, the smells were stronger assaulted his now human nose, he could even taste the sweat building on his upper lip, it was salty on his tongue. Aizen had done the one thing that might just tear Rurin apart, he had made him human but with all the memories of his espada days, he took away his abilities, his position and his spirit. Slowly he sat up, realizing he couldn't even do a very basic ability of sensing spirit energy, and despair began to eat away at him, he had nothing now, not even human money to buy himself food which is what he was now going to need as a human. He made a sound of disgust, this was hell for him, he was weak but he knew that one day he would show Aizen the truth, he was stronger than him even with his fatal flaw he would show Aizen that he was the far better man. Today would be the beginning, he would either be defeated or this would be his glory.

Two years had passed, and Rurin had fallen into a routine of a human, since his arrival in Karakura Town he had become a normal citizen, had his own apartment and a job to pay for all the things a human would need. He hated every moment but he did it with the faith that one day he would be an espada once more, there there a few things he did enjoy as a human though. He like the way the sun shined during the day, the warmth of it during the summer, the way it sank beneath the horizon when the moon took the sky, he liked the fall when the leaves would change from green to reds, browns, golds, and oranges before falling from the trees to the ground. He enjoyed the winters when the cold would bite through his clothes to his skin, when the snow would fall to the ground, fluttering like confetti to the ground. Hueco Mundo never had seasons, no snow, no trees, it was a refreshing change from the stark emptiness. Today he was enjoying the afternoon sun after working for most of the morning at a grocery store, he stood at the bus stop, his jacket thrown casually over his right shoulder, his face upturned to feel the sun's rays. Rurin was almost tempted to walk back to his one bedroom apartment but had a strange feeling that he must take the bus, he always followed his instincts and today was no different.

It had been difficult for Rurin to adapt to the new surroundings and situation at first, with no money, no food and no way to get either he had lived day to day exploring his new home. The city was large but fairly easy to get around, at first night had been his friend, it allowed him a certain amount of stealth to move around, the first couple of days he didn't do much until his fourth day after his arrival he had stumbled upon an abandoned warehouse where sounds of yelling could be heard. Rurin had stealthy run around the side of the building and entered through an open window situated above a row of sinks in a bathroom that had seen better days. Once inside he had walked along narrow hallways to a large part of the warehouse where many people stood around a paint ring in the center of the room, they were waving pieces of paper around and yelling. It seemed strange for so many people to be yelling at a circle, until he saw two men walk into the ring, parts of their body wrapped in white slightly stained in red. That night he had learned to survive, he fought for strength, he fought for money but mostly he fought to rid himself of the horrible sense of despair that seemed to plague him. Street fighting became a part of this life, a reason to continue.

The bus rolled to a stop in front of him, bringing him out of his past, he smiled into the sky once more before boarding the large vehicle, already the smell of sweat and body odor assailed his senses unpleasantly. The afternoon bus was already packed with people who like Rurin, lived on the outskirts of Karakura Town instead of the busy city, today it appeared as though there was only one seat available towards the middle of the bus. Slowly he made his way towards it, ignoring the looks that people gave him. He had long since learned to ignore the way that people looked at him during the day, he knew that to them he looked very unusual, his hair tied in it's usual ponytail that fell to his shoulders was white with streaks of ice blue, his bangs fell across darker blue eyes that people had told him could pierce. His features were unusual in their set up, his eyes were slanted downward making them appear almost exotic, his nose could have belonged to a nobleman except that it had a bump at the top like it had been broken multiple times. Even his body told people he was not normal, he was tall, almost 6'5" with a narrow chest layered with lean hard muscle he had toned for a long time. It didn't bother him anymore, didn't phase him when people whispered behind their hands about him.

Rurin made his way to the seat and sat down next to an unusually pretty girl, she wore a school uniform that announced she was far too young for him to be admiring, but he enjoyed the slow perusal. She was small, maybe only 5'3" with long black hair, he couldn't see her features but could feel something emanating from her, it smelled delicious to him in a way he couldn't explain. Anticipation seemed to blossom in his blood, his heart rate increased enough for him to feel the fingers of excitement inside his chest, it wasn't lust, this was something infinitely different. She felt like a shinigami to him, which he supposed could have been possible but doubtful, even an unseated shinigami would have been able to feel the sealed hollow energy within him. Obviously this girl was something else entirely...

Hitomi wasn't surprised when a man sat down next to her, wasn't surprised that he was staring at her, she could feel his gaze on her hair, moving along her neck, it wasn't unusual the attention she received. What surprised her was the frission of tension he generated along her neck and spine, he seemed to cause her body to tense just by his presence alone. She peered over her shoulder through the thick curtain of her hair and saw his face, she was shocked by the intensity of his eyes, so blue they seemed to have depth like the ocean but were light in actual color. His pupils were dialated and seemed to fracture out into his eyes, his hair was white but seemed to have blue streaked in it, unusual and yet it suited him. His features seemed to be wreathed in ice, set in their frown as if they were attempted to frighten the world.

"Hello." he spoke, as if he had noticed her look.

"H-hello." she stammered.

"What is your name?" he asked, curiousity evident in his tone.

"I don't think I should give it to you, sir." she replied, fear tingeing her tone.

He smiled, and suddenly it was like the sun had broken through the clouds. "Smart girl."

They were quiet for a moment, as if searching each other for the answers they sought from each other. Hitomi looked away first, her eyes focusing once more out the window, watching the soft puffy clouds floating in the sky towards an unknown destination, there was a blur for a moment, as if gas had risen from the buildings and was distorting her vision through it. It was gone almost as soon as it had appeared and triggered her curiousity.

"Did you see that?" she said softly.

"See what?" he replied.

"That blur... it was so strange. One moment I was staring at the clouds and then it was almost like I was staring at the sky through something, like gas or a pocket of extreme heat."

His expression changed. "No. I didn't."

The frission of tension ran across her spine again, her brain was screaming to run for no apparent reason, she couldn't find the threat but somehow... somehow she could tell something was about to happen, and it wouldn't be good. Screams broke out not a moment later as the bus suddenly began to rock, the wheels coming off the ground as if it had been struck on one side by something incredibly large.

"What's going on?" a woman yelled from the back of the bus.

The bus rocked again, this time more violently and Hitomi had the feeling that most of the people on the bus wouldn't make it through the next few hours, fear and pain cycled through her as she was thrown against the walls of the bus. Moments seemed to pass quickly as the bus finally started to roll onto it's side, glass shattered as the windows opposite Hitomi blasted back into the bus. She could smell blood and fear all around her, could feel blood sliding down her arm as a piece of metal pierced her flesh and lodged itself against bone, it hurt, so much she wanted to cry. Screaming tore at her eardrums, fear coursed through her veins, pain broke her in half with it's force, it seemed to be endless. But just as soon as it started, it was over, the pain ceased and she could no longer feel the blood leaving her, could no longer hear the screams, she seemed to be floating above the world for a second before returning just outside the bus.

"What's going on?" she said mostly to herself.

She was standing, facing the bus but now she could see the reason why the bus had fallen over, it had been pushed over by something very large and black, the only part of it's large body that wasn't black was it's face which was mask like in it's texture and appearance.

"What is that?" She yelled.

Two figures were standing off to the side, appearing to be unconcerned by what they were seeing, one had blue hair and was wearing a strange outfit of white that concealed the upper part of his torso and his legs but not much more, the other was the man who had been seating next to her on the bus. She approached them slowly, sensing that these two were not quite what they seemed to be on the surface, she could hear them conversing distantly.

"Who are you?" the white haired man asked the other.

"What's it to you?" the blue haired man retorted.

"You are an espada, correct?"

"Yes... but how did you know that?"

"Hold on. I think the hollow may just crush the bus soon."

As if on cue, the large creature swiped it's hand through the middle of the bus where not too long ago the white haired man and herself had been seated, vaguely she noticed that a chain coming from her was leading back to that part of the bus but was more concerned for the moment over the fact that so many people had been on that bus. Pain erupted from her chest for a brief moment and the chain became loose, Hitomi looked down and was shocked to see that the chain was not only coming from her but was in fact coming from the left side of her chest.

"Ah... there we go." the white haired man said, grasping the chain coming from his solar plexus. "Now you will see how I know what I know." He yanked on the top of the chain and groaned right before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

She gasped and ran to where he had just been only to bump into another man entirely, in appearance he looked like the man who had been seated next to her not too long ago, but there was now a large sized hole in the middle of the core of his body.

"I am Rurin Shatterjaw, Segunda Espada under the rule of Lord Aizen. Now, my friend, who are you?"

The blue haired man gaped. "That's impossible! King Barragan is the segunda espada!"

"King Barragan? Aizen has replaced me already?"

The blue haired man seemed to gather himself. "I am the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques."

"Ah... how interesting." Rurin stopped and looked down at Hitomi. "And now will you tell me who you are, little one?"

Hitomi backed away. "What are you?"

"I am a hollow, wasn't that obvious?"

"What is a hollow?"

He smirked. "As I guessed, you're not a shinigami. Then what are you?"

"I am a human."

"Not likely with that spirit pressure."

"Spirit pressure?"

Grimmjow stared at the girl as well. "Come with me, both of you. Lord Aizen will want to see you."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The trip wasn't a long one, in fact it was pretty much instaneous once the blue haired man called Grimmjow opened what looked like a hole in space and pulled her into it, the man grasped her arm and tossed her casually onto her back.

"Hold on." he growled over his shoulder.

Hitomi for a split second almost wished she could have replied with the sarcastic remark that was pratically dripping off her tongue, but she held it in, she had a feeling that pissing the man off would be a very bad idea. Hitomi wrapped her arms around his rather solid feeling neck and tightened her hold so much she feared she might strangle him before they reached their destination, her legs wrapped around his waist to gain a better grip as Grimmjow ran through the murky darkness. She almost couldn't breathe he was going so fast, and soon began to feel the beginnings of motion sickness roiling in her stomach, her eyes slammed shut as though maybe not being able to see the black rolling by so fast might help.

"Do the Espada still reside in Las Noches?"

"Aye, we do."

"Oh, how I have longed for this day." she could almost hear the sadistic turn of his voice as he said it.

Almost as soon as they had come into this strange murk they left it, without Hitomi knowing, they had come through another strange hole, it wasn't until an unusual brightness hit the lids of her eyes did she open them once more. The three stood before a large white gate that stood guard for a white palatial looking castle ahead of them, she barely had a moment to take the sight in before they were past the gate and heading towards the building. Tall towers rose high above her, virginal white against the never ending tan of the sand around them, and although there seemed to be a sun, no warmth touched her skin, instead it seemed cold all around her. How strange this place was.

"Halt!" a voice yelled to them. "Who goes there?"

"Grimmjow, you morons!"

"Yo! Grimmjow! Back so soon?"

"Aye, and I brought visitors. Inform Lord Aizen of my arrival as well as two guests." Grimmjow smirked.

They made a stop at what seemed to be the front door to the castle where two guards were pushing it open as if it's weight meaned nothing.

"You can remove yourself now, girl." Grimmjow barked over his shoulder.

Hitomi attempted to pull her limbs from Grimmjow's neck and waist but they didn't seem to have the desire to move, because of her chokehold they were stiffened into the positions on his body.

"Um..." she began, her voice a horse whisper. "I..."

"Get off me!" he shouted.

"I can't!" she squeaked.

Two hands wrapped around her waist, assisting her by holding her weight as she began detaching herself, they held her for a few moments more before placing her gently on the ground.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Rurin didn't speak but stared at her in a way that made her feel naked, like he was inspecting her.

"Lord Aizen requests your presence in the main throne room."

Grimmjow brushed past the two guards, leading the small group while Rurin took up the rear, Hitomi walked slowly, her eyes devouring the interior of the castle, searching for an escape. People in strange white outfits roamed the halls but didn't seem to really care about the three, they barely acknowledged that they were there other than a cursory glance. At the other end of the hall, a tall man with short white hair and a slightly frightening smile stood, one hand on the sword strapped to his hip, the other resting lazily on his hip.

"Rurin..." the man said, his voice light and airy, as if greeting a friend. "... long time, no see."

"Hello, Gin-dono." Rurin said formally, bowing before the strange man.

"And you've brought a friend, how delightful."

"Yes." he replied.

"And what is your name, little girl?" he looked at Hitomi, atleast she thought he did considering she couldn't see his eyes.

She ducked behind Grimmjow, her hands grasping the soft white fabric of his hakama near his lower back, her face hidden by his back which until this moment she hadn't noticed had a very large 6.

"Shy, little one?" he asked, walking around Grimmjow.

"Get off me, you little brat." Grimmjow's hand shot around his back and grasped her arm once more, he dragged her in front of him and placed his hands on her upper arms.

Hitomi gasped. "Who are you people?"

Gin laughed. "My name is Ichimaru Gin, but you may called me Gin if that pleases you. And these two are Grimmjow Jagerjaeques and Rurin Shatterjaw, the Sexta..." he held up six fingers. "... and the Segunda espada." he dropped four.

"What is an espada?" she asked, her voice displaying her innocence.

"An espada is a very powerful hollow."

"What's a hollow?"

Gin looked to Rurin and Grimmjow. "Is she not a shinigami?"

"We don't know." Rurin replied. "I found her on a bus, we were both in a bus crash which is why I'm back."

"A lot of spiritual pressure for a human..."

"Aye, Gin-dono."

Gin looked back at Hitomi. "Why don't we all go in the throne room, I think my friend may be able to explain this better to you."

Hitomi began to shake, she didn't know why but she had a feeling that she wouldn't like this friend of Gin's and that in fact she wouldn't really want to stay here. Suddenly the need to escape grew stronger.

"Please let me go." she said, her voice barely a squeak now.

Double doors opened in front of her, Grimmjow pushed her forward into the room beyond with enough force that she tripped across the threshold and fell to the ground just inside the room.

"Rurin." a voice echoed inside the room. "How nice is it to see you again."

"Lord Aizen." Rurin replied.

Silence filled the room, Hitomi didn't want to look up for fear that the man's voice was that of a monsters, she didn't want to see what these people had in store for her.

"Please..." she whispered.

"Come, little one." Gin reached a hand in front of her face, a gesture of help.

She took his hand and was pulled to her feet, he continued to hold her hand as if that would help her strength to face what was about to occur.

"Bring the girl forward, Gin."

"Yes, my lord."

Gin pulled her lightly, careful not to let her fall again, Hitomi raised her head slightly and was relieved to find no monsters but a room full of people standing in a semi circle facing the doors, a man sat in a tall throne on a raised dias flanked on one side by a tall dark skinned man with strange looking glasses. She walked until she stood before the dias, Gin finally released her hand, bowed before the man and stood on the other side of the throne.

"What is your name girl?" the man asked, his face expressing a fatherly affection.

"Artemis." she lied.

"Artemis? What a strange name." he pondered aloud.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The man stood and stepped down from the dias with a grace Hitomi had never seen in a man. "My name is Aizen. I am the Lord of this castle and the monarch of this world. The people you see around you are my subjects."

"You're a king?" she asked.

Aizen laughed. "No, my dear, but soon I will be. Szayel! Come forward."

"Yes, Lord Aizen!" A young man with glasses and very bright pink hair walked forward.

"I want you to help the girl... Artemis..."

"Do you mean...?"

"Yes. When you are finished, bring her back to me for introductions."

Hitomi had no idea what they meant but nothing good could come from it.

Rurin POV

Rurin watched dispassionately as the girl was led from the throne room, inside he felt guilt watching those orbs of green waver in fear but on the outside he showed nothing more than disinterest.

"Rurin, you may come forward."

"Yes, sir."

Rurin walked forward until he was only a few feet from Aizen, he watched the other man warily, as if he might reject him once more, he saw nothing in his brown eyes but a strange sort of interest.

"I am glad you have returned home." Aizen said to him.

"I am glad to be home."

Aizen smiled. "As you can see we had to replace you."

"Grimmjow informed me."

"Would you like introductions?"

"If it pleases you, My lord."

"Espada!"

"Yes, Lord Aizen." they replied in unison.

A tall man stepped forward with a small child. "I am the Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk." He returned to his spot.

An elderly man stepped forward. "I am the Segunda Espada, Luisenbarn Barragan."

"I am the Tricera Espada, Tia Hallibel."

"I am the Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer."

The names continued down the line until the 10th espada stepped forward with his name, Rurin didn't care enough to memorize their names but nodded and replied with his own introduction.

"I am Rurin Shatterjaw. I am the former Segunda Espada of the Arrancar Army."

Aizen stared at Rurin for a moment, his expression was ponderous. "You will train the girl when she is ready. Actually... I have a special position for you. You're going to be the instructor of the new recruits. You're quarters haven't been touched since you left last and are still located in the East wing."

"Thank you, Aizen-dono."

Rurin turned and left the room without further word.

**Aizen POV**

"You are dismissed." Aizen barely looked at his espada as they filed out.

Tousen stood next to the throne. "Aizen-dono."

"Yes?"

"What is your plan involving the girl? If I am not being too impertinant."

"Ah, I've chosen her as the first experiment with human to arrancar conversion."

"Do you think she'll be able to handle it?"

Aizen thought about it for a moment. "I do. "

Aizen most definitely had a plan, not that he would share with anyone at the moment, the girl was impressive in more ways than the eye could see, he knew who she really was. That spiritual pressure was undeniable, and oh how delicious his revenge would be against Soul Society when they realized as well.

**Hitomi POV (not that she's Hitomi anymore) switching it up to first person now!**

I could hear voices, calling me from the darkness I was currently mired in, I wished them away so that I may sleep more deeply but their persistance was enough to have my eyes lift their heavy lids.

"She's awake, Aizen-dono."

I stared at the man who's voice had been calling me, his hair was as white as newly fallen snow with a face that frightened me a first, I raised my hand to my face feeling a protrusion rising from the bridge of my nose, it felt strange to have this hard material, but also natural like it had been there all my life. I traced the the material across my nose onto my cheek and down my jaw where i felt the sharp edge of it drop off suddenly.

"You shouldn't play with that, Saint."

I looked to the man now hovering over me, his kindly brown eyes watching me with concerned affection. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Saint... you don't remember me?" his eyes turned sad. "I'm your father, my dear."

I searched my brain in a panic, for it seemed that if this man knew me familially, that I should atleast know his name, or his face, but nothing seemed to come to mind. A seed of dread planted in my stomach, I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember anything, not these men around me, not how i look, not even my own name! How is this possible?

"Father?" I asked. "I apologize, but I don't remember you."

His eyes turned momentarily angry. "Those bastards." he growled.

"Who?"

"The shinigami. They attacked you while you were in the World of the Living."

"Why?"

He helped me sit up. "Because you're special to me, my dear."

"Oh."

"But you're okay now, you're home."

"Home." I repeated. "Yes, father, I am home."

TBC


End file.
